Successful human augmentation has been a goal for several decades. However, researchers and engineers are still attempting to design an efficient extremity exoskeleton system that can enhance an able-bodied person's power and mobility, a promising prosthesis, or an effective rehabilitation device than can restore normal function to those with a disability. Such devices would have to generate either assistive or resistive force on a human body to perform normal functions.
Typically, neither active nor passive wearable robots, such as active lower-extremity exoskeletons in [1-4] or passive and quasi-passive exoskeletons in [5-7], demonstrate a significant metabolic advantage for legged locomotion. One possible explanation is that it is not yet completely known what functions are needed from a wearable device to appropriately assist a human during natural locomotion. Moreover, early innovations in prosthetic designs have focused on biomimetic appearance, whereas recent innovations strive to replicate biomimetic functions.
Development of an exoskeleton capable of providing the wide range of functions necessary to successfully replicate or augment human locomotion provides many challenges. For example, existing wearable devices may contain either or both active and passive components. Active components, while versatile in function, usually require power supplies, actuators, and transmissions that come with a cost of high weight and low efficiency. The power and energy density of such devices are therefore limited. In contrast, underactuated devices limit the need for active systems by employing passive and quasi-passive elements. However, such designs are limited in their function, as they can only exhibit the behaviors associated with their designed components. Hence, it is difficult to achieve a variety of biological-like mechanisms of complex human locomotion in a portable package.
Therefore, a need exists for a device and method for simulating a wearable device that overcomes or minimizes the above-referenced problems.